My Hope
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Cien días sin saber qué hacer, entre llamadas y mensajes, trato de contactarle pero no vio ninguna señal de vida. Sólo una foto de recuerdo, no sabía que hacer exactamente. Dos meses de desesperación por saber que le sucedía, cien días ya había contado desde que no lo veía ni sabía nada de él. Él aun tenia esperanza de volverle a ver pero no sabía si lo lograría, pero como


p class="MsoNormal"Holaaaaaaaaaa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Regrese con un nuevo fic/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Este fic inspirado en la canción "Me Mata Me Mata de Chino y Nacho". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Dia 10 de la Rockola del Grupo *Kagakuro is Love* de Facebook./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espero que les gustee/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"dejen comentariooos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"My Hope/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ellos tuvieron muchas cosas, eran una de las parejas más estables, se conocían desde hace años, sus familias habían aceptado su relación como si nada, eran amigos desde hace más de 5 años, cada uno sabia como era el otro, conocían cuando el otro tenía algún problema y lo solucionaban juntos como la pareja que eran pero ahora de un día para otro había desaparecido de su vida. Kagami no lo entendía, eran tan felices los dos, próximamente iban a ser una familia muy linda, se había enterado por boca de un amigo que su pareja estaba en la espera de su primer hijo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando se enteró de la noticia de su próximo retoño, fue en busca de su pareja para compartir la dicha, fue a buscarle a su departamento, cuando llego toco el timbre y espero a que su pareja le abriera y poderle abrazar con fuerza por la gran alegría que tenía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Espero varios minutos y nada, se preocupó por lo que busco la llave que su novio siempre dejaba debajo de una planta que tenía en la entrada para que pudiera entrar cuando su novio no podía abrirle o si no se encontraba. Entro en el departamento encontrándolo como siempre pero por lo visto no había nadie allí, se adentró a la habitación en donde su novio dormía. Aun no Vivian juntos pero él ya había pasado algunas noches en esa casa por lo que estaba familiarizado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando llego a la mesa de noche de la cama de su novio, encontró una de las fotos de ellos como pareja, donde ambos sonreían pero con un mensaje en plumón negro, pensó que su novio le iba a decir allí la gran sorpresa pero cuando leyó lo que decía todo su mundo se fue abajo. La fotografía cayo lentamente con el mensaje de "No me busques por favor, Kagami-kun. Ya no somos nada, olvídate de mí." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Después de leer ese pequeño mensaje una y otra vez, cogió su celular y le llamo para pedir una explicación de lo que le había dejado, llamo por un espacio de 30 minutos pero ninguna vez le respondió. Desde ese momento comenzó su calvario. No había día que no le llamara, cada momento que estaba sin hacer nada, le llamaba hasta que no pudiera más, mientras los días iban pasando cada vez era más difícil seguir adelante, ya no tenía su razón de vivir, para salir adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" El primer mes que pasó sin su hermoso ángel, se sentía incompleto, con el corazón agujerado, su razón de seguir adelante se había ido lejos de él, a veces desvariaba y pensaba que aún seguían juntos y que se encontrarían en el departamento de alguno de ellos para compartir su tiempo juntos pero al llegar a su departamento o llamarle, sus ilusiones se iban al caño al no recibir ninguna respuesta aun esperando por esta por varias horas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Este primer mes también estuvo lleno de locuras por su parte, se arriesgaba mucho más en su trabajo de bombero, no le importaba ya arriesgarse y perder su vida en algún incendio, ya no había nadie que le dijera que se cuidara y llegara sano y salvo a su departamento, no había nadie que le regañara si venia herido o lleno de hollín, ya nadie le esperaba en casa con una sonrisa reconfortante después de tan arduo trabajo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Al segundo mes casi me moría en uno de los incendios si no era por la ayuda de sus compañeros que lograron sacarlo con las justas, el pelirrojo se molestó mucho con ellos por no dejarlo morir, ellos le dijeron que debía pensar que este donde este su ex novio, éste no quería verlo muerto. El pelirrojo hacia oídos sordos a sus compañeros, ellos que sabrían de lo que él y Kuroko habían vivido juntos, ellos no sabían por lo que había pasado para conseguir el amor de su peliceleste. Después de su trabajo, como hacía desde que su ángel se fue, lloraba toda la noche sin consuelo, abrazado a la fotografía que le dejó en su departamento, era el último recuerdo que tenia de él. Muchas veces por la calle salía corriendo al ver personas con el mismo color de cabello característico de su hermoso ángel pero terminaba disculpándose con las personas al identificar que no eran a quien el tanto ansiaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El segundo mes se fue volando, pasó otro mes más, ya no tenía ganas de vivir, ansiaba mucho poderle ver por última vez y preguntarle la verdadera razón para irse de su lado sin contestar ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes, sólo quería saber la razón y podría estar tranquilo. Se comunicó con los amigos de su ex novio para saber si tenían noticias de él, desde que había desaparecido siempre recurría a ellos para saber si había alguna novedad o una pista de su paradero pero ellos le decían que no sabían nada del peliceleste. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La esperanza seguía viva, la esperanza de volverle a ver seguía en su pecho, siempre se lo repetía una y otra vez para convencerse, contaba los días que ya no estaba a su lado. El día cien se levantó con un extraño sentimiento, reviso su calendario y se fijó que era el día número cien desde que ya no veía a su novio, el día ciento uno desde que descubrió la fotografía con su mensaje, ese día se vio al espejo y vio su rostro demacrado, estaba más delgado, ya llevaba tiempo sin afeitarse, le había crecido la barba en esos más de tres meses que sufría en vida. Tomó una decisión, debía dejar ir ese amor que le tenía a su ex novio, ya se había hecho mucho daño, ese día tomo la decisión más dura de su vida pero debía hacerlo. Se preparó rápidamente, tenía turno de mañana por lo que se afeito con rapidez haciéndose algunas heridas pero no era nada de importancia ahora. Se puso su uniforme de bombero junto con su casco, tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo hacia la estación. Mientras corría iba tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre dejar ir a su ángel que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un pequeño chico al cual casi bota al piso, felizmente logro cogerlo de la cintura y ponerlo de pie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Perdón por haber chocado contigo, estaba muy distraído, ya llego tarde a mi trabajo, de verdad te pido una… - era lo que decía el pelirrojo acomodándose el casco y su cabello que le tapaba la frente y la vista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Kagami-kun… - fue lo que susurró el chico a quien había ayudado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Kagami al escuchar esa voz tan hermosa, voz que hace meses que no escuchaba, pensó que estaba alucinando, despejo sus ojos de la cabellera rojiza larga que ahora lucia para ver mejor a esa persona. Al verlo fijamente a los ojos, identifico esos hermosos ojos celestes que lo habían hecho llorar muchas noches, esos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver; no supo en que momento paso pero ahora se encontraba estrechando en sus brazos ese pequeño cuerpo, le cogió el rostro de nuevo para buscar algún defecto en el que le dijera que la persona que estaba entre sus brazos era una ilusión. Después de unos minutos se convenció que lo que no veía era una ilusión y se atrevió a besar al peliceleste de manera casta, la corriente que le recorrió era igual a la que sentía cada vez que lo besaba. Al separarse lo vio todo sonrojado, como siempre pasaba cuando se besaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Volviste… Volviste, Kuroko… -fue el susurro que salió de sus labios al aun tenerlo en sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Sí, Kagami-kun. Volví, volví para darte una razón de mi desaparición. Perdóname por haberme ido así sin decirte nada, es solamente que yo… - trato de hablar el peliceleste pero fue interrumpido por un beso del pelirrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Eso ya no importa, no me importa nada más que tú hayas regresado y estés de nuevo conmigo. –lo volvió a besar y acaricio sus mejillas cuando al observar a su ángel por completo pudo notar el pequeño bultito que era cubierto por un largo abrigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, el pelirrojo le sonrió y acaricio el vientre del peliceleste sin decir palabra alguna. Por el contrario, el peliceleste se puso tenso al no escuchar ningún comentario del pelirrojo pero al sentir la caricia del pelirrojo se relajó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Cómo te encuentras, bebé? Yo soy tu papá, gusto en conocerte, espero no le estés dando problemas a tu Oto-chan o me tendré que molestar contigo. – le dijo en voz alta y cariñosa al vientre mientras lo acariciaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Kuroko solo pudo sonreír, se sentía feliz de que su pelirrojo lo viera con buenos ojos, sabía que debió haber escapado pero tuvo miedo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después, ahora lo que deseaba era tomar un delicioso batido de vainilla y poder recuperar el tiempo con su pelirrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Kagami-kun, yo… yo me iba dirigiendo al Maji por un batido, nos vemos más tarde. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero triste por no poder compartir más tiempo ellos juntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Justo se me antoja una hamburguesa, además no he desayunado. Vamos los dos juntos. – le dijo cogiéndole la mano con dirección contraria a la que iba el pelirrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Kagami-kun no tiene que ir a la estación? – le preguntó al pelirrojo el cual se puso nervioso pero siguió caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-No creo que un día de descanso me haga mal, tampoco es que hagamos muchas cosas. –le comentó con una sonrisa y atrayéndolo de la cintura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La pareja siguió el camino hasta el Maji en donde ambos comieron y conversaron sobre las cosas que les habían pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. La esperanza fue lo que permitió que este amor permaneciera, a pesar del tiempo, su amor seguía como antes de separarse, la esperanza, como muchos dicen, es la última que se pierde después de todo./span/p 


End file.
